Leaf Vs Rosa
'''Leaf Vs Rosa '''is a what-if? death battle. Description Pokémon Trainer Vs Pokémon Trainer! 2 female protagonists clashed their game to prove who is the real champion . Interlude (cues Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Pokemon is definitely one of the best games of Nintendo , and what to ask ?, can take the role of a Pokémon Trainer , Pokemon catches and go in search of the league. Boomstick: This game was dominated by men , but women soon arrived , this death battle is dedicated to all feminine Pokémon trainers . We chose the 2 favorite trainers of user Toshiki Overlord Wiz: Leaf The Kanto Pokemon trainer , and champion of this region . Boomstick: And Rosa The second Unova Pokemon trainer , and the current champion of this league. Wiz: Due to its low appearance in the games, and since the player can decide your Pokemon team , each will have a team with the best Pokemon in your region. Boomstick: He' Wiz And Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Leaf (cues Pokémon I Chosee You) Wiz: Pallet Town , a village very quiet kanto . Here the player begins his Pokémon adventure Kanto region . Boomstick: Here is the future champion , for about 5 minutes Blue. And the legendary trainer Red And Leaf. That depends on who you choose, but since the sheet is our participant will choose her. Network already has much fame. Background * Age: 16 * Hometwon: Pallet Town * Region: Kanto * Games: Fire Red And Leaf Green * Champion Of Indigo Plateau Wiz: The adventure of the world pokémon sheet began like any other day , she woke up like every day but this time and came of age to have a Pokemon. Boomstick: 16 years ?, really? Wiz: Do not look logical to pokémon boomstick. Good leaf was the laboratory of Professor Oak to have your initial Pokémon was ... Shit is difficult Boomstick: Bulbasaur, the initial pokémon of Red is Charizard And The Blue is Blastoise Wiz: Ok Thanks Boomstick. Venusaur (cues Pokémon X/Y Rival) Background * Species: Seed Pokémon * Type: Grass & Poison * Height: 2 m/6'07" * Weight: 100 kg/220.5 lbs * Natural habitat: Plains, grasslands * Starter Pokémon Boomstick: Bulbasaur Grass type pokémon , very convenient with a girl named Leaf , is that as if they were intended. Wiz....Ok As its Starter Pokémon Venusaur is its most experienced Pokémon with Highest Level and range attacks . Boomstick: Leaf taught his Pokémon movements of their own kind , and more Move Set * Lecch Seed * Vine Whip * Body Slam * Double-Edge * Sleep Powder * Solar Beam * Double Team * Toxic * Posion Powder * Sludge Bomd * Sunny Day * Earthquake * Frenzy Plant Wiz: Venusaur , Overgrow also has the ability to increase their attacks , plant type . In addition to a hidden skill, Chlorophyll increases its speed on a sunny day . Boomstick: But if you want to be the champion of the Pokemon league not so long to have a single pokémon , along adventure find more Pokémon to capture, this is useful because exite the possibility to do things that your first pokémon can not do. Pidgeot (Cues Pokémon X/Y-Vs Successor Korina Theme) Boomstick: The first Pokémon caught Leaf. It was neither more nor less than a Pidgey on Route 1. This evolved into Pidgeotto and finally in Pidgeot . Wiz: Pidgeot beofre its function as the flying Pokemon From team . Thanks to the you can see beyond what she can . Boomstick: So it's common to teach movements of the flying type mostly. Background Rosa DEATH BATTLE (Cues ???) Conclusion (Cues ???) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years